creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Mother Dearest
Hello, my name is Joseph. Like the Virgin Mary's husband. I'm dating a girl named Jena. She's a twenty four year old mute. She's pretty, but I hate the one-sided conversations I have with her. Anyways, I just want to tell you this is not a cliche 'blood here, blood there' kind of story. This is just a normal 'oh shit girl' kind of story. So lets get this thing started. So a couple of years ago, when I worked at a prison as a guard, there was a guy named Jason, who was very sick. He was dying from kidney and liver failure and he was in the hospital and I was put as the person who watched him. One day he made me sit next to him and he told me a story about a deal he made with a beautiful creature. Here's what he told me. 'When I was just a lad I was madly in love with a girl named Denice, but she wouldn't even give me the time of day. So I went insane trying to get her to like me but nothing normal worked so I asked my Papa how I could get her fine ass. He said; "Go to the woods when the sun is rising and say the following verses: Mother Dearest come to your child Mother Dearest come to me Mother Dearest obey me Mother Dearest appear to me Then when you open your eyes a woman will come and she will ask you "What do you wish for me to do?" Do not under any circumstances tell her what you want. Say this "Mother Dearest I wish for love." She will say "What will you give your Mother in return?" Do not give her anything like your soul instead give her something you treasure. She will say that she will help you but one day she will return to you and she will take what is now hers. She will then disappear and you must then walk home do not turn around. The next day go find the girl you love. Well I woke up at around five a.m and I hightailed it to the woods and said the verses just as my daddy said and I saw her. She looked like a rag-doll; her hair was black on one side and gray on the other. Her mouth was stitched up and her dress was so long I couldn't even see her feet. I couldn't see her eyes either. Then she floated over to me and she stretched her body like a snake around me. She said in such a loving tone: "What do you wish for me to do?" When she said that I didn't even want Denice I could get anything why would I need a bucked tooth trailer trash whore anyways? So I said "Mother Dearest I wish for all to love me." and I heard a small curt chuckle leave her stitched up lips."And what will you give your Mother in return?" I wanted to say my soul but I just couldn't so I said "My most treasured thing." She nodded her head and moved in front of me her lips opened to show her human like teeth and her snake-like black tongue. The stitches causing her lips to bleed a black liquid. "Alright my children will one day come and take what is now mine."She then disappeared from my sight and I turned around and walked home. I did not turn around. The next day I went to Denice's house and I saw her sitting on her porch giggling. I gave her a manly smirk and she blushed at me. A few months later Denice and I were dating and we soon found out she was pregnant. Of course, I was proud and another several months later, the day after my twenty fourth birthday Denice went into labour. She gave birth to a little girl named Eris; she was so cute! My girlfriend and I though had several arguments about my cheating and her being away from our daughter. Little Eris would just sit in her crib and watch me running around my house when Denice was gone with several much hotter women. I was cheating on her. When Eris knew how to talk she never said anything to me it was always a small stare but OH when Denice said one thing to her she was a chatterbox.I loved my little girl but she didn't love me back so I went into the woods and shouted, "TAKE DENICE ALREADY!" I heard a soft laugh from behind the trees and I saw her float out she was different her skin was almost a dull grey and I saw to redish orange circles under her hair. "But you don't treasure her you treasure someone else. Don't you?" I was frozen at her words and then I thought of my defenseless little nineteen month old baby girl.I glared at her and then I turned and ran away. When I reached our home Denice was home curled up with Eris who was playing with her mother's ugly brown-black hair. Eris turned her head and hid herself in her disgusting mother's hair and Denice covered Eris's black haired head in her chest. "Hello honey, how was your walk?" I just looked at my daughter and frowned. Same thing as always. Nothing. Several years later I started to abuse alcohol and hit my girlfriend Denice. My girlfriend soon killed herself and left me with my little princess. Eris was seven and she would glare at me and I heard her say mean things about me. After a while I woke up to singing and cooing. Now I had a girlfriend name JoAnne but she was a ugly cow who couldn't even say our national anthem without sounding like a cow and this voice was so melodic I got up and walked into my daughters room. There she was. Mother Dearest was surrounding my daughter and Eris just smiled her Vibrant Green Eyes glowing like a light. Then just like that they were gone. I went ballistic and I ran outside and ran around the woods screaming and shouting for her to bring back my little girl and I got nothing in responce except frogs and birds. My little Eris was gone. That week my girlfriend ditched me and went to work on the red light district. I just sat there with my hand on my 5 mil. When I heard that bitch laugh. When I turn around Joanne was sitting on the porch with a gorgeous young woman. I rushed to the door and I finally noticed the badge."Hello sir is this your wife?" I glared at Joanne and told the officer no. The officer nodded her head and pulled out a photo. It was of little Eris. "She has told me that your daughter Eris has gone missing for how many days was it ma'am?" "Seven days." "And who was she last seen with?" "Her daddy." "You're coming downtown with me sir." The woman grabbed my arm and dragged me to the cop car. Joanne started crying her cowlike tears. As I looked out my window I saw the woman sitting on a tree limb giggling and laughing at my expression and there by her side in the trees was Eris. At least it looked a bit like her, her hair was longer and unkept and her eyes looked like the leaves. I felt tears drip from eyes when I saw Eris's pretty white dress flutter in the wind before in a poof of smoke they were gone. Then he turned to me and said in a low raspy voice. "That was ten years ago now here I am at the age of 40. All I can see is my daughter sitting and smiling at me from far far away..." Then the man died. Alone and in a hospital bed. Category:Beings